2005 Nitroade 400
The 2005 Nitroade 400 at Pocono (it went to Charlotte in 2015, the Charlotte race of 2004 is the Ben's hot sauce 350) is race number 13 of 36. On lap 150 (because it is shown that Billy Oilchanger completes lap 150 in first place in commentary) Chick Hicks bashes Ruby "Easy" Oaks and causes crash which involved Johnny Blamer, Eugene Carbureski, Davey Apex, Murray Clutchburn, Ponchy Wipeout among others. Billy Oilchanger dodges the wreck with skills and ACTUALLY MAKES IT THROUGH AND FINISHES! James Cleanair, Ruby Easy Oaks and Kevin Racingtire also make it through. Billy's mom is revealed to have been in an accident and was thought to have died,but it in the end of the race it turns out she was revealed to be fine. Floyd is crushed by racers while Chuck has a bad fall and flips! Murray flipped over 4 times in the accident but did not miss any races. Floyd and Chuck took serious damages and had to be replaced by Michael Cartrip and Banks for the 2005 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Gallery This One's For You Mom!.jpg|"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU MOM!" Footage of Billy dodging the wreck (ORIGINAL RSN VERSION) At 9:51 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydG7wHrapKU Transcript Billy Makes it through the wreck Ruby: HEY CHICK ARE YOU MONOLOGGING AGAIN! Chick: BE QUIET RUBY!!!!!! Bob: A fight between Ruby "Easy" Oaks and Chick Hicks. Chick: Yes YES! HYAHH! (pushes Ruby "Easy" Oaks) Bob: Ruby "Easy" Oaks has been knocked back by none other than Chick Hicks! I knew something was up with him. NOW POOR RUBY "EASY" OAKS! A shockwave of piled up racers, only made worse by Lee Revkins piling into racers including Billy Oilchanger. Is there any hope for him now? Lee somehow dodges the wreck in one piece! Darrell: THIS IS CRAZY! Bob: Billy seems to be trapped by a whole massive gate of racers! Billy: AH! HELP! HELP! WOAH! AHHHHHHH! Darrell: That's Floyd on top of him! Chuck, Dirkson, Magnet Face Johnny and Eugene all in the wreck and so is Slider and Dave and Dale Jr and Murray and Darren and Ralph and pretty much EVERYONE! Bob: He saves himself! BILLY OILCHANGER DOES IT! Billy: THIS IS FOR YOU MOM! (Billy's mom who lives in Hawaii was revealed to have been in a highway accident on the way to the race on lap 33 of the race and Billy had bursts of sadness and happiness) Chuck: Don't take me out coach, I can still race! Later Bob: We have decided to expel Chick for one race for causing a deliberate big one and pushing and crashing several racers although they did finish in the end. I do think he might have just been in a bad mood though so he should come back better. Octane Gain crew chief: Billy I have a news for you! Your mom is going to be FINE! Billy: Really? REALLY? REALLY?! YES YESSSS! GUYS! LIGHTNING! KING! SHE IS GOING TO BE OK! WINFORD! RUBY! GREG! Lightning: Nice job, Billy! You did it for her, you finished for her! She will be proud of your finish. You dodged a giant wreck. Kevin may have been the first to finish but you are the winner. The King: Yes she will be Billy! I agree with all this. Winford: Awesome, bro! Ruby: Nice! Greg: Oh my god, YES! Claude: Guys, calm down. I have to tell Misti about this. Burp. I mean, be right back. (Misti is seen at her pits pitting) Claude: MISTI! BILLY OILCHANGER's MOM WILL BE OK!!!! Misti: That's good. Lightning: Hey, guys. The King: That's sure a good victory for Kevin. But an even better day for Billy. Lightning: Yup. (End of transcript) Results 1. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 4. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 5. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 6. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 7. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 8. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 9. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 11. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 12. James Cleanair - 200 laps 13. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 14. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 15. Brush Curber - 200 laps 16. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 17. Ernie Gearson - 149 laps(crash) 18. Chuck Armstrong - 149 laps(flips and replaced by Banks for one race) 19. Manny Flywheel - 149 laps(crash) 20. Dirkson D'agostino - 149 laps(crash) 21. Slider Petrolski - 149 laps(crash) 22. Darren Leadfoot - 149 laps(crash) 23. Davey Apex - 149 laps(crash, first racer to get hit by Ruby Oaks) 24. Misti Motorkrass - 149 laps(crash) 25. Floyd Mulvhill - 149 laps(crash and took most damage and replaced by Michael Cartrip for one race) 26. Sage Vanderspin - 149 laps(crash) 27. Ponchy Wipeout - 149 laps(crash) 28. Rusty Cornfuel - 149 laps(crash) 29. Johnny Blamer - 149 laps(crash) 30. Kevin Racingtire - 149 laps(crash) 31. Matthew Overtaker - 149 laps(crash) 32. Crusty Rotor - 149 laps(crash) 33. Eugene Carbureski - 149 laps(crash) 34. Murray Clutchburn - 149 laps(crash) 35. Ralph Carlow - 149 laps(crash)